1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiment of the present general inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the example embodiment of the present general inventive concept is directed to semiconductor packages, methods of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus becomes lighter, smaller, faster, multi-functional, and high-quality products. A semiconductor package technology has improved the electronic apparatus in function and size.
A recently developed semiconductor package technology is a wafer level chip scale package (WL-CSP), which uses redistribution or rerouting of a bonding pad. A WL-CSP using redistribution of a bonding pad is manufactured by directly redistributing a chip pad on a semiconductor chip to a larger chip pad than the chip pad in a semiconductor fabrication plant (FAB) and forming an external connection terminal, such as solder ball or bonding wire, thereon.